dokis_new_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Anabella Tapper
Anabella Tapper is a story by Moose513. Summary A ballet runs out of room for dancers, so Anabella take part in it, but Doki lifts her spirits by convincing her to join a tap dance class, and joins it with her to keep her company. Story One morning, Anabella woke up, and saw the time on her clock. "Oh no, 8:01", Anabella said, "I must've slept through my alarm clock." Anabella frantically rummaged trough her closet and put a tutu on around her waist. "I have to get to the ballet studios to get a part in the ballet", Anabella said. Anabella grabbed her dance class bag and rushed to the dance studio, but found a note taped to the door that said: :We're Sorry :All dancer spots in the ballet scheduled for Friday September 29, 2017 are filled. We apologize if you did not get your spot in the ballet filled, and hope you can join us next month. :Ginger Rogers School Of Dance Anabella was disappointed. "Well, there's always next month, I guess", Anabella said. Anabella sighed and went home, where Doki was reading a book. "Hey, Anabella", Doki said, "did you get your spot in the ballet?" "No", Anabella said, "I got there too late." "Oh, that's too bad", Doki said. "Yeah", Anabella said, "this is the first time I haven't been in the monthly ballet." Doki then got an idea. "Well maybe we can get you in a different kind of dance recital", Doki said. "What do you mean", Anabella asked. "There's all sorts of dancing", Doki said, "just chose a different kind and give it a try." "But which one should I chose", Anabella asked. "Let's take a look", Doki said. Doki took out his tablet, and they went to a site that lists all the dance performances on it. "Alright", Doki said, "take a look here, and tell me which one you like." Anabella scrolled down, and found something. "Ooh, there's a tap recital in two weeks", Anabella said, "maybe that would be worth a try." "Great", Doki said, "let's get going." "I don't know", Anabella said, "what if I'm not good at it?" "You'll be fine", Doki said, "heck, I'll even join with you to keep you company." "Thanks, Doki", Anabella said. "No problem", Doki said, "now, I'm goanna go get a ride to take us to the dancewear store." Doki made a phone call, and soon, Team Doki's good friend James pulled up in his 1971 Volkswagen Squareback. "Hey, Doki", James said, "I got your text." "Thanks", Doki said, "to the dancewear store, please." "You got it", James said. James drove them to the local dancewear store, and they got out. "I'll wait here for you", James said, "I've got some things I need to do." "Alright", Doki said, "we'll be right back." Doki and Anabella went inside, and a woman greeted them. "Hello", the woman said, "what can I do for you two today?" "We're looking for some tap shoes", Anabella said. "Well alright", the woman said, "come with me." They then went down to the shoe aisle, in the tap part. "You just look around and see what you can find", the woman said, "and let me know if you need any help with anything." "Will do", Doki said. They looked around, and Anabella found a pair of dark blue and white tap shoes. "These look nice", Anabella said. Anabella put them on and tried them out, and they made the tapping noise. "These are the ones", Anabella said. "And here are mine", Doki said. Doki walked up in a pair of black tap shoes. "What do you think", Doki asked. "They look good on you", Anabella said. "Alright", Doki said, "now, how's about we get some outfits to go with our new tap shoes?" "Sure", Anabella said. They went to try on outfits, and Anabella's outfit consisted of a dark blue top hat, white shirt, dark blue bowtie, and dark blue jacket with her usual pink tutu, and Doki's outfit consisted of a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. "Now", Doki said, "let's pay and be on our way." The two went to the front desk and paid the cashier. "Wear or wrap", the cashier asked. "Wear", Doki said. They then walked outside. "Let's show James our new outfits", Doki said. They got into James' car, and he saw their outfits. "You two look real good", James said, "like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers." "Thanks", Doki said, "now it's off to class." "Okay", James said, "just give me the directions, and I'll take you there." James set off, and Anabella looked out the window. "I sure hope this tap idea of Doki's is worth it", Anabella said. Soon, they arrived at a school called "Miss Lilly's School Of Tap", and Doki and Anabella got out of the car. "Here we are", James said, "call me when you're ready to get picked up." "Will do, James", Doki said. Doki and Anabella entered the building. "I don't know about this, Doki", Anabella said. "Relax", Doki said, "it'll be just fine." They took their place on the dance floor, and Miss Lilly, a female white mouse wearing a green turban with a purple feather, red jewel necklace, green dress with butterfly designs on them, and green tap shoes entered. "Hello, boys and girls", Miss Lilly said. "Hello, Miss Lilly", the kids said. She then noticed Doki and Anabella. "Well, I see we have two new students here", Miss Lilly said, "what are your names?" "My name is Doki Jason Spott", Doki said. "And I am Anabella Nadine McPherson", Anabella said. "Well welcome to the class", Miss Lilly said, "I think we better start." The students got in line. "Now, today I'm going to teach you a beginner combination that is four eight counts long", Miss Lilly said, "this is a good move you can add into your routine, so watch me." Miss Lilly did the four eight count routine, and everyone watched. "There", Miss Lilly said, "now let's break it down and I'll teach it to you." Everyone got in position. "First, let's start with two shuffle hop steps", Miss Lilly said. Everyone did the move, but Anabella slipped. "Ow", Anabella said. Miss Lilly went over to Anabella. "Are you alright, Anabella", Miss Lilly asked. "I'm fine", Anabella said, "just not used to dancing in shoes with metal plates." "It's alright", Miss Lilly said, "it just takes practice, so just get back up, dust yourself off, and try again." Anabella got back up. "Now, let's try that again", Miss Lilly said. Anabella did the move, and nailed it. "Nice going", Miss Lilly said, "and now, let's move on to the next step." Anabella followed along, and soon, she was able to do the whole move. "Amazing", Miss Lilly said, "are you sure you've never tap danced before?" "It's not so bad once you've covered the basics", Anabella said. "Well, I think that's enough for one day", Miss Lilly said, "class dismissed." Doki and Anabella exited the school. "I think I'm goanna like it here", Anabella said. "I knew you would", Doki said. Anabella and Doki spent two weeks training, and one day in class, Anabella (who had removed her top hat, bowtie, and jacked, thus wearing only her white shirt, tutu, and tap shoes) had become skilled, and was able to dance better than she could before. "Beautiful, Anabella", Miss Lilly said, "class dismissed." The class, got ready to leave, and as Anabella put on her jacket, Miss Lilly walked over to her. "Oh, Anabella", Miss Lilly said, "could I please see you for a moment, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." "Am I in trouble", Anabella asked. "Trouble", Miss Lilly asked, "no, this is about the recital." "Oh, okay", Anabella said. Anabella entered Miss Lilly's office. "Now then", Miss Lilly said, "I understand you've been improving over these last few weeks." "Yeah", Anabella said. "So, I was thinking you'd be perfect for the co-lead character, along with your friend Doki", Miss Lilly said. Anabella's eyes filled with surprise. "You want me to be the lead", Anabella asked. "Yes I do", Miss Lilly said, "there's no dancer better for the part than you." "Oh, thank you Miss Lilly", Anabella said, "I won't let you down." "I'm sure you won't", Miss Lilly said. Anabella exited the school. "The lead", Anabella said, "so exciting." Soon, the night of the recital came, and James, who was wearing a clip-on tie for the event, went to the front row and found Gabi, Fico, Oto, and Mundi sitting in some seats. "Hey, James, we saved you a seat", Gabi said. "Thanks, guys", James said. James sat down, and took out a camcorder. "What's that for", Fico asked. "I thought maybe I'd record the performance", James said, "it might be good." "Okay", Fico said. Backstage, Doki was wearing a white shirt, light yellow ascot, black jacket with a white rose in it, black pants with small white stripes, and black tap shoes with white spats on them. "Man, I can't believe they cast me as the lead", Doki said, "and I really look good in this suit." Some girls walked by Doki and looked at him. "Hi, Doki", the girls said. "And it's such a chick magnet", Doki said. Anabella then walked up to Doki wearing a red dress with a white collar, and black high-heeled tap shoes. "How do I look", Anabella asked. "Amazing", Doki said. "Doki", Anabella asked. "Yes", Doki asked. "I'm worried", Anabella said, "what if this goes wrong?" "Don't worry, you'll do fine", Doki said, "I'll be right next to you on stage the entire time." "Really", Anabella asked, "thanks." "No problem", Doki said, "that's what friends are for." Miss Lilly walked over to them. "Alright, you two", Miss Lilly said, "you're on in just a minute." "Okay", Doki and Anabella said. Miss Lilly went on stage. "Welcome, everyone", Miss Lilly said, "tonight, you will see a show starring two of the most amazing tap dancers I've ever had the pleasure to have as students." In the audience, James and the other Team Doki members were excited. "This is goanna be great", Fico said. "So, without further ado, I give you, Doki Spott and Anabella McPherson", Miss Lilly said. The curtains opened, and Doki and Anabella did their dance, with the other students acting as background dancers, and when they were done, they took a bow, and the audience cheered. "I know those guys", Gabi shouted, "they're my friends!" Later, they exited, and met with James. "You two were awesome", James said, "you sure stole the show." "Thanks", Anabella said. Miss Lilly then greeted Anabella. "You were stupendous", Miss Lilly said, "how'd you like to continue to dance with us." "Thanks, but no thanks", Anabella said, "I enjoyed dancing with you, but my true passion is ballet." "Oh, I understand", Miss Lilly said, "but still, you're more than welcome to tap with us any time." "Thanks", Anabella said. Anabella joined the others. "Boy, that performance sure made me hungry", James said, "what do you six say to a lunch at, oh, I don't know, Pizza Planet?" "Pizza Planet", Doki asked, "alright!" The six friends got into James' car and drove off to a well-earned dinner at Pizza Planet. The End References *''Swing Time: Doki and Anabella's dance routine and costumes at the recital are a reference to the 1936 film ''Swing Time, starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Category:Stories Category:Stories By Moose513